The present invention relates to ball-type water sprinklers, and particularly to the selector-type sprinkler described in our U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,082.
Our U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,082 describes a ball-type water sprinkler comprising a mounting device for mounting the sprinkler to a water supply pipe and a rotor mounted for rotation with respect to the mounting device and to receive water therefrom. A chamber formed in the rotor has a first water inlet oriented to direct the water to flow circumferentially of the chamber in a first direction, a second water inlet oriented to direct the water to flow circumferentially thereof in the opposite direction, and an outlet from the chamber. A ball is freely movable within the chamber according to the direction of flow of the water therethrough; and an impact element fixed to the rotor within the chamber is impacted by the ball and thereby rotates the rotor according to the direction of rotation the ball. The sprinkler further includes a stop fixed with respect to the mounting device; a stop circumferentially presettable with respect to the fixed stop; a shutter rotatable with the rotor and movably mounted with respect thereto to a first position covering the first inlet and uncovering the second inlet, or to a second position covering the second inlet and uncovering the first inlet. Actuator means rotatable with the shutter engages the fixed stop to move the shutter to the first position, and engages the presettable stop to move the shutter to the second position.